


Don't be a Hiro

by CaffeinatedCopyeditor



Series: Happy, Happier, Happiest [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: (Nothing gory though), Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst with a Happy Ending, Found Family, Gen, Ghosts, Hagakure centric, Hurt/Comfort, If you were in the old avengers fandom this basically follows the Captured Avenger formula, Implied/Referenced Torture, M for dark content not smut, Maybe even swearing ghosts who knows, Mystery, Post-Canon Fix-It, Sick Fic, Swearing, and as usual, does that help?, here i go again, its about the friends we made along the way!!!, shifting pov, torture fic, which becomes a
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedCopyeditor/pseuds/CaffeinatedCopyeditor
Summary: With his memories back and his friends around him, Hagakure feels like his life is better than he ever expected it to be.And then, naturally, it all goes wrong.Captured and alone, Hiro may have to explore elements of his talent that he has always been afraid of.Chapter 2 - Hina's POV. The survivors are quick to realise that something is very wrong.(Probably Discontinued)
Relationships: Asahina Aoi & Fukawa Touko & Hagakure Yasuhiro & Kirigiri Kyouko & Naegi Makoto & Togami Byakuya, Asahina Aoi & Hagakure Yasuhiro
Series: Happy, Happier, Happiest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136549
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Hiro

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Just a heads up that some events of this story will make a lot more sense if you read the first fic. Also, this story does get a little dark, but I try to be thorough with warnings and avoid explicit gore/graphic violence. It will have a happy ending. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warnings for this chapter (contain spoilers): Kidnapping, mild violence, being knocked out with drugs, implied character death (But he's very obviously not dead), blood

Its a beautiful day.

Even after so long, Hiro's never quite gotten used to the joy of having the sun on his cheeks. Its feels wonderful to stretch out on the grass, a real blue sky smiling down at him. He fiddles with a daisy chain as he sprawls on his back, still weary of plants, but content enough that they pose no threat just yet. Its nice.  
Sure, Aoi and Byakuya are currently engaged in a screaming match about three feet away. And maybe Makoto is being talked at by Kyoko, who is loudly venting about the horrific details a recent case. Toko is chilling, or at least, doing her version of chilling. She is currently ranting at him about some book or other. He should probably be paying attention.

'Sorry, Fukawa, what was that? I was looking at the sky.'

She scowls at him.

'N-never mind. It was stupid.'

He shakes his head, pulling himself up into a cross-legged position so he can face her properly.

'No way! It was super interesting. You know what I'm like.' He reaches out and ruffles her hair affectionately. He doubts she would let anyone outside of their group do that, so does it as much as possible. 'Come on. You were saying the coop editor missed a Emmy dash, or something?'

She smiles slightly, equal parts exasperated and fond, before continuing to explain how many errors this novel has. He grins at her, and does his best to listen. The sun is warm on his back, his friends are here, and its wonderful.

-

Upon waking, he has no idea where he is.

He knows that something hurts though. Or maybe, everything? Keeping his breathing even, he tries to remember all the stuff he's been learning about emergency situations. Come on, Hiro, you practiced this! Take stock of your condition, first. Okay, he can do that! There’s blood dribbling down Hiro’s chin, and his eye has the unmistakable ache of a forming bruise.. The cuffs around his wrists are solid, rubbing agonising circles into his skin. His fingers are icy cold where they press into the floor, trapped beneath his back.

Upon waking, he has no idea where he is.

Hiro cannot see, right now. Not in any sense of the word. His two real eyes are covered in cloth and his third is out of reach. Is this alien abduction, or regular abduction? His first thought is to cry out but, no luck. Hiro’s mouth is taped shut. He settles for flailing a little to try and get some attention.

A sharp slap across his face tells him that this is not the kind of attention he wants.

‘The big one’s awake. Check the other.’

Rustling noises fill the darkness.

‘No. He’s out cold.’

Other? Hiro panics wildly, thinking of who it could be. His first thought is of his mother. Wasn’t he with her this morning? But, no. He distinctly remembers leaving her house. Maybe he was taken right after, because he can’t remember much from then on. So whoever this other is, they weren’t together. It could be a total stranger. However, Hiro doesn’t have to be a genius to figure out that its one of the others. The survivors. Shit this unfortunate only ever seems to happen to them. It’s probably not Makoto, though, since his luck is tricky to get around. That leaves four others. Hiro finds himself instinctively reaching for a vision that doesn’t come. Bullshit talent, leaving him defenceless.

That only leaves his other talent - running his mouth.

Beneath the tape, Hiro begins to hum aimlessly. An old tune he half remembers and has no hope of keeping to. The hand comes again to slap him, and he tries to pay attention. It seems like a…big hand? Is that helpful? He wishes Kyoko were here.

Maybe she is, actually. He has to find out, so he keeps humming.

‘Oi. Keep it down or we’ll put you back down.’

‘You can’t knock him out again, yet. We don’t want to overdo it.’

‘Well, he didn’t know that, did he?’

Hiro can feel fear trembling along his shoulders. Spooked is sort of his default state, though, so he does his best to squish down the feeling. He hums louder and, to his left, hears a quiet groan.

‘Oh, not the other one, too! You said they’d be out.’

‘I said they’d be out for a bit.’

Hiro can’t really focus on what his captors are saying, because he knows that groan. That annoyed, indignant tone. Whoever his captors are, they must be as stupid as him or completely evil, because there's no other way they would pull something like this. These idiots have really kidnapped Byakuya Togami.

‘Put em out, or I’ll do it the old-fashioned way.’

‘Okay, okay.’

There’s a sharp pinch in Hiro’s neck, and then nothing.

-

When he wakes up again, its hard to really say what’s changed. It’s still dark, that’s for sure. It feels different, though. Maybe his talents haven’t completely abandoned him. The energy of this place is different, but not entirely. More like someone took the volume and turned it up. A puddle to a rainstorm.

Vibe check: failed.

‘Look, I understand the other one. He’s a fucking Togami. I could retire off that guy’s lunch bill. But the psychic?’

Hiro tries his best to stay still, supressing a shudder at the word psychic. That occult stuff has nothing to do with how he works.

‘Just do what you're told, alright? I don’t know how many times I have to say it. Did they drop off the package, yet?’

‘I’ll go check. And I’ll, uh, check in on business too. Just in case.’

‘Fine.‘

‘Brb.’

The guy actually pronounces it like that. Like, burb, instead of bee are bee. Hiro doesn’t know much about these people, except that he probably would not like to be friends with them. A door creaks open, and slams shut. Hiro jolts.

‘Oh shit. You up?’ asks the remaining guard.

Definitely. He definitely does not want to be friends with them.

Cold, slim fingers wrap around his face, and tilt it upward. Hiro hopes now more than ever that she isn’t an alien. He hands warp around the back of his head to do…something. She seems to be struggling. It kind of hurts. Oh fuck, is she trying to remove his scalp?

‘Sorry, sorry. Your blindfold is caught in your hair.’

Oh.

In a few more moments she manages to yank it loose, and step back. Hiro looks up at a tall, threatening looking woman. She isn’t quite as buff as Sakura but, well, she’s close. A mask covers the lower half of her face, and she has red sunglasses over her eyes. Its quite the look. Hiro might considering flirting, if he wasn’t currently tied to a chair and scared half to death.

‘Sorry about this, too.’

She reaches for his face again, this time tearing the tape from his lips.

‘Ow! What the heck?’

‘I did say sorry.’

‘And I said what the heck? Where am I? What are you doing to me and Togami?’

Though its mostly obscured, she pulls a very familiar face. It’s the face Hiro usually gets shown when he’s asked a stupid question. Which kind of happens a lot. But, in this instance, he feels pretty confident that she’s the one being difficult. 

‘You don’t actually expect me to answer that, do you? You’ll figure out what’s happening to you pretty soon. Once Jay gets here with the package.’

‘Look, if you want money, just ask Byakuya. Nobody needs to hurt anyone. Okay? You can let us go, and, and it’ll all be fine!’

The lady shakes her head sadly, then turns away and pulls a phone out of her back pocket to fiddle with. She stands a little way from Hiro, her attention completely on the screen, as though he isn’t even there.

‘Well, that’s kinda rude.’ Hiro huffs.

He mostly just wants to sit there and yell until someone comes to help him. It doesn’t seem like that’s going to help much, though. The room he’s in is pretty big, and it reminds him of some kind of warehouse stockroom type thing. His gut churns at the realisation that there are surveillance cameras in this room. The whole situation is actually starting to feel more than a little familiar, and despair edges in at the corners of his mind. He's really trapped here. He's trapped, and he can't do anything. Is this Junko's doing? No. No, he reminds himself not to be so stupid. She's dead. He just needs to hang on to hope.

Suddenly, the door bursts open, and the guy from before comes in. Jay. He’s dragging a large and crumpled carboard box. Hiro doesn’t really want to think about what’s in there, but he can’t help but peek a little. Some kind of screen, and something angular hidden under a tarp. He’s so busy squinting at the thing, that he doesn’t notice how pissed Jay looks until the guy practically throws the whole load across the room.

‘Hey, careful with the cargo.’ His other captive scolds.

‘Zaz, our employer wants to come in here. He wants to make sure everything’s up to scratch’

She pales significantly.

‘He wasn’t even supposed to bring the box himself! He’s outside?’

‘Yep.’

‘Shit.’

Hiro glances wearily between the two, not sure if this is a good or bad thing for him. At this point, he’s still got the underlying panic, but he’s no longer so alarmed. This is like his fourth of fifth time being captured (being a con-man with debts is not recommended) so he figures its probably gonna be okay. Naegi will come busting in here any minute. Ooo, maybe he’ll bring a gun!

Hiro chuckles to himself at his own little joke. The kid may be the king of finger guns, but he isn’t the violent sort.

Suddenly, Zaz grabs Hiro by the front of his shirt and drags him up. The chair lifts off the ground.

‘What’s so fucking funny, huh?’

‘Nothing! Shit – I was laughing at something else. Honestly!’

‘Lying worm.’ She sneers, dropping him. The chair hits the ground with a solid thump, and Hiro sags forward. ‘Cover his face and bring him in, Jay. We have nothing to hide.’

‘But we-‘

‘Nothing.’ She hisses, meaningfully. ‘We have the psychic, and we got rid of the rich kid, remember? Everything’s going fine.’

Jay nods and heads out of the room, but Hiro hardly notices. He feels his heart turn to brittle ice, the tips of his fingers quaking with sudden cold. Its like somethings been carved out from inside of him.

‘Byakuya?’ he asks, barely a question, eyes blurred.

‘Dead.’ Replies Zaz, firmly. ‘Byakuya Togami is dead.’


	2. Hina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOPS I forgot to mark this fic as multichapter before. Hope y'all didn't think that was it.
> 
> Warnings: Implied violence, panic, trauma, grief, references to canonical character death

Hiro should be here by now.

Granted, he’s usually late. Hina would assume he was doing it on purpose, actually, if she didn’t know that the guy is kind of just a big mess. Not that she doesn’t love the big idiot, but honestly. Her friend can be a total air head.  
Huffing, she glances at the clock again. Its almost been a full hour since he was supposed to get here. This is bad timekeeping, even for him. Looking out over the spread of baked goods she had prepared, she anxiously picks at a muffin. He is okay, isn’t he?

No need to panic, Hina, she reminds herself. Not everything means the worst thing. Maybe he just completely forgot? Although that isn’t really like him. As awful as he is, he still cares.   
Maybe she should phone him.

While it rings, she gets started on a second muffin. She’s been trying to cut back on donuts, but nobody said anything about muffins. These are homemade – a recipe she got from Sakura’s family. Well, mostly. The original recipe called for a lot less sugar but she has standards.

The phone keeps ringing, until it beeps at her. The beeps leave a physical sting behind, like a bug bite. Hiro didn’t pick up. Why didn’t Hiro pick up? Its irrational, but her first thought is that he must be dead. Those beeps might as well be a Ding Dong Bing Bong.

She stands up and shakes herself off. No time to mope around being negative. Hiro is definitely, absolutely fine. He’s probably forgotten to charge his phone, and got caught up hanging out with someone else. She just needs to phone around. He’s fine. Its fine.

Everything is going to be fine.

-

It’s been three hours since anyone has heard from Hiro. 

Hina is sat in the back of her own mini-van, desperately clinging on to Makoto’s shoulder for comfort as Daiya drives recklessly towards Hiro’s place. Across from her, Kyoko is desperately making notes in a small book. She looks up at Hina’s panicked face, and frowns.

‘There is likely nothing to worry about, Aoi.’ Kyoko reminds her for the fifth time. ‘He is not even officially missing yet.’

Just the word 'missing' sends shivers down Hina's spine. Missing. She can't help but picture one of those paper posters, with Hiro's face plastered over it. Its too familiar. Its too close to a picture with a big pink X across it. Hiro is not allowed to be missing. If he is, she's totally going to kick his butt for worrying her!

Toko, from the front of the van, swears at Daiya to drive faster. Nobody needs to ask why. It’s the same reason that they are all here in the first place, instead of assuming Hiro just got lost again and will wander home eventually.  
Byakuya has also not been seen for three hours, and he is currently missing his second meeting. Out of everyone in their little group, Hina feels that she and Byakuya have the most strained relationship. They argue almost constantly, and disagree on just about everything. Still, she feels his absence keenly. Its too quiet without him.

Hiro, on the other hand…he is her second-best friend in the world. Nobody else will ever be first, even though Sakura’s gone, but Hiro is the one who helped her get through it all after the game. They hang out almost everyday and text frantically on the days where they don’t. Its weird, to be without him. 

'I can’t lose him too.’ She whispers into Makoto’s shirt. He puts an arm around her shoulder and holds her close. Its only then that she realises she’s shaking. 

‘He’ll be fine, Hina.’ Makoto mumbles comfortingly. ‘We aren’t going to lose anyone else. I promise, its doing to be okay.’

She sniffles, pressing her face further into him, as though trying to hide from the world. She really, really hopes he’s right. 

‘Alright gang, we’re here.’ Daiya announces, pulling the van to a sharp stop. ‘You sure we don’t need to be armed for this?’

‘Certain.’ Replies Kyoko, opening the door and stepping out neatly. ‘If we were in any danger, I believe it would have already come for us.’

‘That’s not exactly comforting, Kyoko.’ Makoto says with a smile, scratching the back of his head lightly.

Hine lets their continuing conversation wash over her as she steps out and faces Hiro’s house. She’s been here a thousand times. She was here yesterday, in fact, when they watched movies together all day. He had seemed so bright, so untouchable. She has to believe that he is.

Hiro’s house is split into three levels. The bottom is his clairvoyancy business, split into a main foyer and his reading room. Because he works here, the front of his house is dressed up like a business, with neon signs and a door that is always open during opening hours. It should be closed by now, but it hangs open like a waiting mouth. The upper two levels are his multi-story apartment, full of the various knickknacks that he really shouldn’t spend all his money on. 

Kyoko leads the way, pushing into the house with a confidence that Hina does not feel. Daiya claps a hand on her shoulder before striding in after the detective, with Toko scurrying close behind.

‘You ready, Hina?’ Makoto asks, standing with her. Hina can’t help but be comforted by the fact that he is also nervous.

‘Sure! Let’s go.’

Hina leads the way, and together, they go inside. 

She half expects Hiro to be waiting in every room they enter. He could be lazing around in the foyer, reading the magazines, or deep in meditation in his reading room. She thinks she hears creaking on the stair up to his apartment, and runs, only to find them empty and desolate. When she walks up them, ready to unlock his front door with her spare key, she finds its already open.

‘Signs of a break in.’ Mumbles Kyoko. She says it under her breath, but it echoes through the silence anyway.

It feels wrong that its so quiet in a home that is usually so bright. Hina remembers coming here about a year ago, when they were all still recovering, and finding Hiro in a pool of his own blood. Even then, it wasn’t quiet. The gasping, screaming noises he made are still etched into her memory. This feels somehow worse.

Daiya’s hand curls into a fist as he pushes to the front of the group.

‘Stay behind me.’ He orders. Nobody argues.

Hina’s shoulders are tense as they move as a unit through the second level. She passes through his living room, his kitchenette, his laundry room. The bowl from the popcorn they ate yesterday is still on the counter, a stack of DVDs still piled high beside the DVD player. 

She can hear her own breathing so loudly in her ears that she is certain any enemy would be alerted to her presence. She tries to remind herself that she has been through worse, that she can survive anything with a little positive thinking, but it’s tricky. She supresses a shiver as they head up to the third floor.

‘Nothing.’ Kyoko sighs, once they are all squeezed into Hiro’s bedroom. ‘No sign of a struggle, no blood.’

Something on his bedroom rug catches the light, and Hina heart goes cold.

‘Actually,’ she says, pointing. ‘That makes perfect sense.’

Frowning, Kyoko picks it up carefully with her gloves. It’s a string of beads, made of a honey-coloured crystal. Hina knows them, knows that Hiro had them custom made after his old bracelet snapped.

‘Mediation beads.’ She supplies, answering everyone’s confused looks. ‘If he was meditating, then maybe he didn’t hear anyone come in.’

‘S-so there wouldn’t be a struggle.’ Toko concludes. ‘T-that means we have n-no clues!’

For a moment, hopelessness settles in Hina’s mind. Of course, it doesn’t last.

‘No way!’ Makoto yells, stepping forward. ‘We still haven’t searched Byakuya’s place, or looked for fingerprints. There’s still a bunch of things we can do! There’s no way we won’t find them!'

Yeah. Yeah! Hina pumps one fist in the air, and affectionately punches Makoto with other. Wherever Hiro and Byakuya are, they won’t be there long.

**Author's Note:**

> I really shouldn't be writing this as I have nine assignments to do, but there are so many things I want to do with this story! Updates may be slower than before, though!  
> Please leave a comment if you have the time, they help motivate me! :)  
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
